Uknown Love
by darkroses2992
Summary: Written before writers block stepped in...“I just wanted to hear the voice of the woman who thinks she can take my man. I know what you’re up to and let me tell you, you won’t get away with it. Stay away from him.” this is my first fic be nice.


"How am I going to tell Inu-yasha, Sango?" Kagome muttered with her palms over her eyes, "I'm so confused." Sango allowed her friend to sob for awhile. Kagome had just found out that she was pregnant. It hurt Sango to know that her friend was in so much pain and decided to get some comfort food.

Kagome and Inu-yasha had been going out since the second year in high school. Of course they had liked each other for a longed time before he had the nerves to ask her out. Any fool could see that.

When Sango came back Kagome had calmed down a little. "What should I do? I mean, I'm surprised that he hasn't left me already for someone better. After that incident I thought our relationship was over for good." Kagome started to frown as she walked to the living room.

I remember the incident. It was a very hard time for everyone. Kikyo, Kagome's cousin, had wanted her cousins' life. So she decided that she would get it by sleeping with Inu-yasha. They never got anywhere because that's when Kagome came into the bedroom.

"I know Inu-yasha loves you Kags. He'll love the baby also," Sango reassured her friend, "Hey now he might have the guts to actually ask you?"

"Ask me what?" Kagome had confusion written to all over her face. That's when some one knocked at the door. Sango got up and opened the door to three smiling faces.

Jessica was the shortest of the group. She had black hair with red highlights and honey brown eyes. Miah had reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes. Ayame had red hair and green eyes. Sango tried to mouth that something was wrong but Jessica did not see it.

"So, are you ready for the movies? I heard Brad Pitt is looking even hotter in this movie then in the first Mr. and Mrs. Smith. I want to hurt Angelina Jolie for touching MY man…what's wrong Kags?" Jessica asked finally noticing Kagome's red puffy eyes.

"Don't worry about it." She sighed she knew that wasn't good enough as she looked at their frowns. "Okay. I've got to tell Inu-yasha something…well you see I just found I'm pregnant and I don't know if he'll still want me. Sango says he will but I doubt. He'll see me and this baby as baggage. He'll probably even tell me to abort it."

"HEY, give Inu-yasha a break. I mean if you think about it. Sure he's made wrong choices buts he trying to make it all better. He really is. So if you think I'm going to stand here let you talk about the man like that when he's trying to fix things you got it all wrong." Miah huffed after she finished defending her good friend.

"I guess your right. He really is trying t fix us," they all nodded, "but can we be fixed?"

"Why don't we go watch that movie and talk about this later?" Ayame said as Sango put the untouched ice cream. Kagome nodded and went to change.

"How do you think Yasha is going to take this news?" Ayame asked suddenly. "I mean there just getting back to normal. Well as normal as those two could ever be." No one was able to answer her as Kagome walked into the room wearing a baby blue shirt and a mini skirt. Eyebrows shot up upon seeing this.

"What? I'm going to be fat soon, might as well enjoy being skinny." She shrugged her shoulders.

They decided to take Jessica's Civic to the movies. They unfortunately had to listen to her talk about Brad Pitt and how Angelina Jolie should watch her back because she'll take him from underneath her nose.

After the movie they decided to shop. While they were in Blue Notes they felt that it was the right time to ask Kagome what she was going to do.

"Kagome, the girls and I was wondering how you were going to break the news to Inu-yasha." Sango looked Kagome in the eye.

"Yup, are you going to tell him tonight?" Miah asked.

"No, I can't," before they could argue she continued, "I can't because he out of the country doing business with his dad and Sesshomaru. He's not going to be back until tomorrow. I'm not going to see him till I have dinner at the manor. I'm starting to wish I asked to him straight home instead of going to his father's. Is that so wrong of me?"

Everyone shook there heads. They looked at each other, knowing what they were thinking she gasped. "No way you guys. Don't you think he needs to know about this before his father especially before Sesshomaru?" They shook their head.

"C'mon Kags it'll be so romantic." Jessica countered. "I can see it now. Yasha's face when he finds out he's going to be a father. He'll be so happy but shocked. We all know he thinks you're hot, we're going to have to put him on a leash."

"Speaking of hot how's Sesshomaru? Is he still single?" Miah asked, "Sango needs a boyfriend."

"Oh no I am not going out with a conceited man who thinks he's all that because he Japans most wanted guy." Sango huffed at the end of her speech. "Plus you and Jessica shouldn't be speaking about not having a boyfriend."

After a little more shopping spree they got something to eat at WacDonald. They decided to go to a club. Ayame went to call Kouga. He said he'll be there in about an hour. They didn't put it past him not to bring some people.

Sure enough when they saw him entering the club, in his black silk shirt and black pants, he had Miroku and Kagura right behind him.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Miroku asked. Tonight he was dressed in a white shirt with navy blue pants. Miroku and Sango had gone out in high school but they decided that they should just remain friends. Now he was with Kagura, which was a big surprise to all who knew them.

"Nothing much." This was coursed through the group. Ayame and Kouga went to the dance floor. Kagome and Miroku were talking amongst themselves about priest and priestess. Jessica and Miah went to meet some guys no doubt. So it left Sango and Kagura. They went to the bar to get some drinks.

"What can I get you fine ladies to drink?" the bartender asked.

"The usual would be nice, Mickey." Kagura said as she fluttered her eyelashes. "Please"

"Fine, one glass of red whine for Kagura and one martini." He said to himself. Sango couldn't help herself and smiled. The way he said our orders it made our lives sound boring.

"So, Miah and Jess were telling me about your "fascination" with Sesshomaru." Kagura smirked knowing this wasn't true but said it to pull on the younger girls' leg.

"Remind me to kill them later." Sango sighed. She ordered more drinks after that. That's how the rest of the night went.

When Sango woke up in the morning she was surprised to find herself on the floor in Kags & Yasha's bedroom. She had the worst hangover in history.

"Morning, sleepy head." _I knew that voice_. "We're all going to give Kagome some support."

"Get up. Don't make me do what we used to do when we were younger." _That's Kagome's voice. Wait, what they used to do to us that means_. It was too late. She was completely soaked.

"Kagome! Ayame! How dare you!" _That had to be Jessica. I know for sure. Now I have a huge headache and I'm soaked could life get any better than this?_

"Don't how dare me! How dare you! You forgot that you were going to help me with the _Telling Inu-yasha and family plan_!" Kagome huffed as the tears stated to pour down her face. Ayame glared at Jessica.

"Sorry Kags. I really didn't mean it that way. You know me and how I am in the mornings. Especially, after a great night." A big smile spread on Jessica's face.

There was a knock at the door and Kagome went to answer it as the others went for some breakfast. A gasp was heard in the next room and a cry. "Kikyo!"

Every single person who was in the kitchen was now in the living room. Kikyo looked at everyone. The look of embarrassment and disappointment. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you had guest. I'll just leave. I don't even know why I came here in the first place"

"No, do come in Kikyo. I would really appreciate it if you come in. We haven't talked in so long and I really miss that." Kagome said. You could tell in her face and in her voice that she really wanted Kikyo to come inside. Kikyo must have seen and heard this cause she decided not to leave.

What happened next no one would have expected. Kikyo fell in Kagome's arms and started to sob uncontrollably. When she did this her hat came off and you could see her face. Scars were above her left eyebrow. Her eye was blue. She was abused but it couldn't be Naraku. He loved her.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Kagome's voice took on the voice of a mother. She would be a great mother. Kagome sat on Kikyo's right.

"I came home from work last night, to find Naraku with one of his…girlfriends. I told her to get out. I finally knew how you must have felt. I am really sorry Kags," Kagome nodded and told Kikyo to continue, "He told me that I had no say in which who he brings home and what they do. So I started yelling at him. He said I just be happy that I was married to him and that I should show him respect. That's when the first beating began. He pulled on my hair and threw me against the wall; I started to cry in pain as I fell down the wall. He pulled me up and punched me in my eye. I fell to the ground. He started kicking me everywhere. Then he raped Me." She started sob again. "I'm sorry I haven't talked to guys in awhile or that I've been such an idiot to give up my friends for that man. I hope you forgive me.

We were all quite. Miah went on the other side of Kikyo and envelope her in a hug. Ayame put her head on Kikyo's lap. Tears were coming down Kagome and Jessica's face.

"Apology accepted." Sango smiled at the older girl.

That's how Kouga, Miroku, and Kagura found them. Everyone looked up and the three of them were met with a surprise. Kouga and Miroku just looked on. Not believing what they were seeing. Kagura ran to Kikyo and put her arms around her.

"Did my father do this to you?" Kagura swore. "Why did you agree to this marriage? You had to see it was a bad idea. Have you ever wondered how my mother died? He used to beat and rape her. It kept going on till one day her body couldn't take it anymore. I know that's not you want so you should probably get a divorce quickly before the same thing happens to you."

"I have some ointment to put on those wounds and bruises. Miah can you help her please." When she was in the bathroom the phone rang. Kagome went and answer it. "Hello. Inu-yasha you're back from your trip. Thank you. I need you to ask your father if it's okay if I could bring Kikyo with me. Yes I'm sure about this. Okay. Love you. Bye."

Sango turned to the rest of the group. She noticed that their group has changed since high school. Someone knocked at the door and she decided to go get it. It surprised her that the neighbors haven't complained, knowing how picky they were. What a surprise she was met with. "Jason and Nathan, when did you get back? Come in."

Sango took a look at them. Jason was wearing a black shirt with jeans. Nathan was wearing a white shirt with army pants. Nathan looked around at the crowd and stopped at Miah. They stared lovingly into each others eyes. Jason and Jessica was another story. Once his eyes landed on Jessica, he started glaring. "What are you doing here shrimp."

"I could ask you the same thing Kimmy." She raised an eyebrow as she looked at him. As this was happening Kikyo and Ayame came from the back. They looked at the two and decided to save everyone from a fight.

"When did you guys come?" Ayame asked as she sat down on Kouga's lap.

"We just came and wondered if Inu-yasha and Kagome lived in the same apartment. We didn't know most of the gang would be here." Nathan said finally looking away from Miah.

"We were going to Sesshomaru next." Jason said still glaring at Jessica. Jessica turned red. "Wow, now your looking like a real shrimp." Smirking he looked at her as she turned even more red. Kagome decided to come out at that time bringing nachos.

"Is that Nathan and Jason? When did you guys come back? Why haven't you called? I could have had a Welcome Back party foe you guys and got someone to get you. How long are you staying? Are you going back?" Nathan was trying to process all of what Kagome said.

"Yes, it's Nathan and I. We just came back. We were training as you all know. I plan on staying and never going back there." Jason answered with a raised eyebrow and his usual smirk.

"Were about to get ready to go to Taishio manor. Why don't you come?" Kagome asked gently.

"NO! I'm sure they had other plans to do." Jessica shouted as everyone looked at her.

"We did but we could do those things tomorrow." Nathan said.

"That settles it. You're coming with us. C'mon we've got to get ready" Kagome walked away and the girls went with her.

"We're going to go now. We'll see you when you guys come."

"Why'd you invite them? I mean shouldn't you ask Inu-yasha if it was okay?" Jessica asked as she furiously took off her clothes. "I'm taking a shower first." She went to go.

"I don't see why she shouldn't invite him. Now you guys get to spend more time together." Sango said dodging things that Jessica was throwing her way. Everyone started snickering.

**With The Guys**

"I don't know why you don't just tell her. You guys like each other. Though she might not figure that out. You two liked each other since high school." Miroku said as Jason drove them to Taishio manor.

"Just forget it. I'll tell her when I think she's ready. When did you and Kagura hook up? Last time I was here you guys couldn't stand each other." Jason had mastered to change the subject easily. Miroku went on about how he saved her from her evil father. He looked in the rearview mirror. Nathan was looking right at him. He knew he hadn't tricked his friend with his ability.

**Back to the Girls**

"I don't see why you don't just tell him. You know that you like him. Everybody does. He likes you. You should just tell him. I'm sure you'd get a positive answer back." Ayame said

"Just drop it. I don't want to talk about this again. I had to listen to guys go on about this when he was leaving." Jessica said.

"Just leave her alone. She just scared of rejection." Miah smirked

"You're the one to talk. Why don't you tell Nathan your love for him?" Miah smirked fell from her face. "Exactly it's not the easiest thing in the world."

"So are admitting that you like him and you don't know how to tell him?" Sango asked. Jessica threw her hands in the air and huffed down to the van.

They listened to music all the way. Jessica was angry with all of them and kept glaring at Sango. Ayame and Kagome couldn't take it anymore and started laughing their heads off. Soon everyone was laughing, which made Jessica livid.

When they reached to the manor, Jessica basically ran to the door.

"Jess, c'mon we're sorry. We were out of line." Kagome said laughter still heard in her voice. Jessica looked back at them and they started laughing. She huffed and she almost reached the door when it opened.

Sesshomaru opened the door, to see what all the commotion was and his eyebrow went up. A very furious girl was mostly jogging to the house and in her wake was six females laughing and trying to catch up to the girl. When the girl reached the door he realized it was Jessica. The rest finally reached. Kagome, Ayame, Kagura, Kikyo, and Miah were still giggling. It seemed the girl name Sango had collected her self.

"Well. Don't just stand there let us in." Jessica couldn't take the giggling anymore. "Would you just shut up!" this caused some more laughter. She huffed and pushed past Sesshomaru.

When the girls calmed down. They said hi and he let them in. Sesshomaru closed the door. He looked at the human. She grew up. He had noticed her when she was in high school and came over to see Inu-yasha.

Sango looked at him through the corner of her eyes. True she had a little crush on him when they were in high school, but now she had a boyfriend. That she should call before he got worried. She'd call him after this whole ordeal was over.

"Kagome. How nice to see you again. You brought the rest of the gang to." Mr. Taishio smiled. He noticed Kagome was looking around the room. "Inu-yasha went to freshen up he said."

Kagome nodded. "I see you redecorated since the last time I was here." He smiled. That's all they needed. They started talking about the different styles and stuff. Everyone was in their own little group. Inu-yasha came into the room. He kissed Kagome on the cheek and they went into the dining room. They all started to eat when the front door opened and shut. Shippo and Rin walked in together.

"You're late." Sesshomaru looked at the two.

"Sorry." They both sat down conversation started up. When it got to dessert Shippo was talking with Inu-yasha about exams, when he looked at Kagome he frowned. Something was different.

"Kagome are you Ok?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, does something seem wrong?" Kagome looked at Shippo questioningly.

"You just seem to glow." He shrugged his shoulder then it got quiet. Everyone looking at Kagome. It dawned unto him what he just said. He too started looking at her.

Sango opened her mouth to say something but Kagome interrupted. "Don't worry, I might as well tell them now." She sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them she was looking at Inu-yasha. She put a hand on his and squeezed it. "I'm pregnant."

His eyes got huge. She was afraid that he wasn't going to say anything, so she looked at the rest of the group. Rin, Shippo, Kagura, Miroku, Kikyo, and Kouga looked like Inu-yasha. Sesshomaru was being Sesshomaru. Mr. Taishio was smiling at her, as was her friends letting her know she had support. She turned back to Inu-yasha. He was looking all over face. He was looking over her face, trying to figure out if she was lying or not.

"Really?" She smiled at him and nodded. He hugged her for awhile. Then turned to the rest of the group and smiled, "It seems I'm going to be a father. I was kind of hoping to save this for later." He got down on one knee and took a ring from his pocket. Someone gasped. "Will you marry me?" Kagome had tears coming down her eyes. "Yes Inu-yasha! I will marry you." Everyone started clapping.

"Congrats are in order." Mr. Taishio beamed at the two of them. "Hopefully my other son could settle down soon." They looked at Sesshomaru and he growled. Inu-yasha snorted and everyone laughed.

Sango walked outside and went into the garden. She sat on the cream bench as she was about to get her cell phone out a voice stopped her.

"Having a good time." She turned around to see Sesshomaru. They stared at each other. "Do you mind if I sit here?" He sat down before she uttered anything. They sat there quietly. Him looking at the stars and her looking at him. Of course he noticed this. "Is there a reason why you're staring at me?"

Sango blushed. "Is there a reason why you're sitting with a human?" He turned to her.

"I can sit wherever I want. Just because your sitting here doesn't mean I can't sit here. I can't exactly tell you to go." Sango was confused. Seeing this in her facial expression. "I don't need my father to tell me I should be nice to you. I already have enough problems with him."

Sango was ready to tell him off but they heard a commotion coming from the manor. She got and left him. She heard him following her but thought better of it. _He's probably going to see what's going on._

When they reached inside they saw that Naraku was there. Sesshomaru growled. It was obvious that he did not like Naraku.

"Calm down Sesshomaru. We're fixing this problem" Mr. Taishio reassured his son.

"There's nothing to fix. I'm taking _my_ wife home." He glared at Kikyo. She whimpered.

"It's very obvious that she doesn't want to go with you." Kagura snared at her father. "That's why I told her to get a divorce and I think she agrees with me."

"She doesn't, do you Kikyo. I know you would never do that." Kikyo shook her head. It was obvious that she was afraid. Kagura looked on with horror. Naraku controlled Kikyo. "Good. Now we better go home. Where we could talk privately."

Tears were coming down Kikyo's face as she closed them. When she opened them she looked at everyone. She said to last words; "I'm Sorry" and then Naraku dragged her away. Kagome sat down and started to sob. Silence took over for what felt like an hour but what was really five minutes.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Inu-yasha asked looking around at everyone.

"My father abuses her." Rin gasped. "She told us today. It's probably been going on a lot longer but we only found out today. I told her to get a divorce but I guess she got scared and didn't want to do it anymore."

"I have to help her, Inu-yasha." Kagome started to calm down. "She's my cousin and I know that we've had our differences before but I can't just let that monster control her like she's a puppet. I can't and I won't."

"We'll find away." He kissed her on the top of her head. Sango phone rang.

"Hello." Silence. "If anyone's there talking might help." She was about to hang up when the voice decided to say something.

"I just wanted to hear the voice of the woman who thinks she can take my man. I know what you're up to and let me tell you, you won't get away with it. Stay away from him." She heard her boyfriend in the background. She heard him swore when the woman told him who it was.

"Sango… listen I didn't want you to find out this way."

"You could tell your girlfriend that she doesn't have to worry. I quit." She hanged up the phone. Of course all the demons (or half in Inu-yasha case) heard the conversation. Ayame was just going to comfort her when she turned to the group.

"I need to get going. Sorry this isn't the welcome back dinner you were hoping for." She said to the Taishio family. They nodded at her and she left.

Mr. Taishio grabbed her forgotten jacket and tossed it at Sesshomaru. Looking at his father he knew what his father wanted him to do. He took the jacket and walked out the door.

Sango had reached to the gate when she realized that she forgot her jacket. Groaning she turned around only to go collide with Sesshomaru.

"You forgot your jacket." She looked at him blushing. _Why it is this man makes me blush so much._ "I hope you don't mind but I overheard your conversation with a man I'm guessing is your ex-boyfriend."

Sango sighed and nodded. If he overheard then the rest must have heard to. "This means I know that you need a job and since I'm looking for a secretary it would be good for both parties. Don't you agree?"

She nodded. He turned to leave but she stopped him. How did you know that I was a secretary?" he looked at her and realized his mistake.

"Inu-yasha told me." _Oh, I guess that makes sense_. "You start in two days."

"No! Is it possible that I start tomorrow?" He looked at her.

"If you wish." He walked away. Sango couldn't believe what just happened. She took the van and drove away.

**Inside the House**

Sesshomaru came in while everyone was moving away from the window. _At least Kagome had the decency to blush._

"Sango just took the van. How are we going to get home?" Jessica asked.

"I think we should have a sleep over." Rin suggested. Her eyes begging at her father. He rolled his eyes which she took as a yes. "Thank you. Now, Uncle Yasha and Kagome could sleep in his room. Kouga and Ayame could be in a room. Kagura and Miroku could be in a room. Nathan and Miah can be in a room. Jason and Jessica could be in a room." Spluttering came from the two. "Oh shut up. We all know you want too. Plus this is a female-male sleepover. That leaves Shippo and me."

"Don't forget Jaken. I'm sure he'd like to be with you two." Sesshomaru smirked knowing all to well what his (adopted) daughter wanted to do. Her eyes pleaded as she looked at him. She was trying to give him the puppy eyes look hoping it would change his mind. He shook his head.

"Fine! Shippo, Jaken, and I well share a room. So if you guys don't like whom you're paired with," she pointedly looked at Jessica and Jason, "Too bad!" she marched up the stairs while pulling Shippo with her. Jaken followed them with his head down.

Sesshomaru and the others chuckled at this and all turned in for the night.


End file.
